


All That Glitters

by thesirensong



Series: Something Fishy Au [2]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cannabalism, eldritch remus, mentions of eating people, siren virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil isnothappy about Andy's refusal to give him his ring back. He'll have to figure out another way to get ahold of it, but for now he needed to get back to the sea floor before he depressurized from the changes his body went through at night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Something Fishy Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752703
Kudos: 60





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was supposed to be Anxvi. And now there’s plot and world building. God damn it.

Virgil wasn’t sure what to expect from the pirate human. He was used to eating before he asked questions, ripping flesh from bone before considering to negotiate. And sailor meat was always the perfect amount of salty for him to enjoy.

But Andy had something he wanted, and Virgil had to cooperate long enough to get it back. Then he’d eat him, though he looked stringy with too much muscle and not enough fat.

Well… that had been the plan at least. Missy had been a big woman, and Virgil had had a very nice fill of her.

And Andy, bastard he was, still refused to give the ring back.

“What, you thought I trusted you not to lure me in with your voice the second I gave you the ring back?” Andy asked, smirking down at him from where he was on the ship.

Virgil could easily climb up there. His claws were long enough to dig into the wood. He could even use his siren song to make the ass jump overboard and rip out his neck then.

He wouldn’t though. That would break his promise to Roman and Virgil always kept his word when it came to Roman.

Why the fuck he decided Virgil couldn’t obtain his ring by murder but any other time was okay, he would never know. Bastard died years ago.

“ **And you think it’s smart to piss off a siren because?** ” he growled, flexing his fingers just slightly, glancing at the sky when he hears his voice start echoing.

Sunset. His claws wouldn’t sink back in now, and his purple would now doubt be glowing to attract something for him to eat. He could bring something to Remus later, eight limbed fucker needed to eat too much and _he_ didn’t have a siren voice to help him.

Andy shrugged, leaning against the railing of the boat and taunting Virgil by letting the ring on its chain dangle over the water.

If he was his full grown size, Virgil would’ve been able to grab it without having to climb the boat. As it was he was barely two hundred and the size a grown human man.

“I’m looking out for my own safety, siren. It’s a survival thing, I’m sure you understand?” he asked, his smirk growing when Virgil let out a loud hiss before finally ducking back into the water and shooting down.

He’d figure out how to get his ring back later, for now it was getting too dark for comfort and if he stayed in shallow waters he’d depressurize before he could get back to the sea floor.

Getting home wasn’t a challenge. Not when Remus gave off a stink for miles that for some reason only Virgil could tolerate and even then he often griped at him to turn it down.

Not like Remus could actually turn down the stench, Virgil just enjoyed giving him a hard time.

With an irritated snarl, Virgil pushed at the boulder covering the biggest entrance into the cave and slithered inside the small gap he managed to make.

“ ** _Ohohoho someone’s grumpy. Glad you made it back though. Can I eat you tonight?_** ”

Virgil blinked down at the black void that was the bottom of the cave, frowning when all he could see was Remus’ green glowing eyes.

“ **Since when can you turn off your glow on your body?** ” he asked, darting to the side when a gooey tendril lashed out at him, stink coming off of the slime that was globbing in the water.

“ ** _I could always turn off my glow! Figured I’d try it this time to see if I could catch you._**

Rolling his eyes, Virgil swam up to his perch. It was high enough Remus had to really stretch to get to him, and seeing as Remus didn’t usually put too much effort into trying to capture him for a snack, it was good enough for him.

“ ** _So did you get your ring back?_** ”

With a snarl, Virgil grabbed a sharp rock and chucked it with all his strength down into the void.

“ ** _Oooh, that stung a little bit. Is that a no then? Did you eat him and forget to grab it before you swallowed it?_** ”

“ **Sometimes Remus I consider asking you to turn up your stink in hopes you’ll suffocate in the slime,** ” he grumbled, peeking over his perch and resting his chin on his arm as he glared down.

Remus shifted in the void, pushing himself up enough that Virgil could see a vague outline of his face, though it was quickly brightened to a show how bony it looked when he grinned and the glowing algae growing on his teeth illuminated his skin.

“ ** _You know I can’t control my stink, V. And you know I wish I could, I’d have taken over so much land if I could. Stop bringing it up, yeah?_** ”

Virgil scrunched up his nose, shifted to grab something from a shelf in the rock behind him and then threw down a massive hunk of flesh and blubber towards Remus.

The eldritch lurched upwards, snapping the meat into his jaw before he sunk back onto the cave floor.

“ **I’ll get a bigger hunt later, stop being so grumpy just because your hungry,** ” he said, settling back in his previous spot to watch as Remus tore into the fat.

The whole thing was gone in three bites. Virgil couldn’t help but hope he’d find another dead whale.

“ ** _Not my fault you always tease me before you give me something. Just because I don’t have self control doesn’t mean I want you to taunt me._** ”

Virgil snorted, using his tongue to pick at a piece of flesh caught between his teeth for a moment before he spoke up.

“ **Really? You seem to have fun when I make you work for it.** ”

Remus looked up at him, grinning manically with blubber caught in his own fangs as he used his overly long tongue to wipe at them.

“ ** _I do. Reminds me of when I was able to hunt for myself. You should come down here check if the injuries are healed yet._** ”

Virgil took that as his cue to lift himself from his laying position and go to a smaller exit of the cave he was only able to wiggle out of because the twisting coral just outside of it was difficult to navigate into.

“ **I’d rather not get eaten, Remus. I’ll bring another healer mer for you though that you can eat later.** ”

And then Virgil pushed himself out of the hole, carefully squirming through the coral and wincing at the shrieking whine Remus let out behind him.

Fuck he hated it when he did that. Virgil was lucky not to be in the cave when it happened or he would’ve started bleeding from his eyes again at the proximity.

Oh well, it’s time to go hunting. He’d found a mer settlement about a day from the cave, just out of reach from the stink, that he’d seen a healer working with some guppies.

He didn’t know mers with eight limbs existed. Remus had lead him to believe they were an eldritch only species. And the brightness of his color had been alarming.

Didn’t really matter though, he just wanted to help his friend get out of that stupid cave so he could finally stop hunting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
